blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom (character)
Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls and is portrayed the smart one. Her new appearance is different then her young appearance. New Appearance Her appearance is different. She wears a pink headband with a bow at the end. She also wears a pink long sleeve top with a red plaid skirt and black mary janes. Blossom's red hair grow longer, and she grew taller. She Also Appeared in ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi ''Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Which she was created by Bleedman Personality Her personality is different. Blossom is kind and friendly. Though, she can be vain, ruthless, and somewhat mean. Blossom is very level-headed and determine. She usually tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, however is fast to argue with Buttercup. Blossom is the smart one of the group, and knows a lot about school. It is reveal she's the leader of the Acting Club at school, and can act bossy towards the actors during school plays. She has been shown to be great at Basketball. And It appers Blossom knows how to play the guitar.Also,she can be snobby at times like when she is showing her guitar skills. In some episodes, she has been shown to be competitive in sports and to Berserk, Buttercup, Brick. In a few episodes, she has a sibling rivalry with Buttercup. Her and Brick has a rivalry them. Sometimes they'll argue being overbearing, vain, and competitive much to their siblings annoyance. Though, Brick and Blossom are still shown to have special feelings for each other and love and care about each a lot. Her hair is also what makes vain. This also includes her appearance, another thing that makes her vain is bad hairstyles. She has also shown a much darker side more than once in some episodes. Hyper Blossom This is blossoms anime conterpart Momoko Akatsutsuni. A normal Teenaged girl which later becomes the leader of a group called The Powerpuff girl Z. Momko claims to be the leader because her signature color is Red which Bubbles and Buttercup claims they never discussed. Unlike the Original Blossom being smart a levlel headed Momko almost never shows her cleverness. Also Momko is less mature and loves sweets more then Blossom. Momoko tranforms into Blossom using the frase "Hyper Blossom". Interactions with others Bubbles (sister) Buttercup (sister) Berserk (arch enemy) Brick (enemy) Artwork ImagesCAVYWP6L.jpg|Blossom hugging Dexter|link=Blossom Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Brick + Blossom 38545.jpg|Blossom in PPGD blosivy.gif|Blossom in the Halloween Special beach-blossom-1-blossom-powerpuff-girls-9229711-300-379.jpg|Blossom in her Bathing Suit the_commander_and_leader_by_griddles-d41zg10.jpg|Blossom the Commander & Leader baileenashton.gif|Blossom wearing a chinese suit Hyper-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-5858841-295-240.gif|Blossom in Super Z 10th_anniversary_Blossom_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall|link=Blossom bloshawkgirl.gif|Blossom as Hawkgirl|link=Blossom blosbat2.gif|Blossom as Batgirl|link=Blossom 2009-5-3-2.jpg|Curious Blossom 2008-2-3-1.jpg|Cute Blossom blossomz.png|What long hair! teenblossom.gif|Teen Blossom 2006-12-16-1.jpg|Listening to my MP3! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Blossom & Bubbles 400px-Blossom-pics-blossom-powerpuff-girls-12673807-650-851.jpg|Brushing my Hair 2008-6-29-0.jpg|I Love Ice Cream! 2008-7-12-0.jpg|Riding My Bike! 2008-10-5-0.gif|I'm Ready! 2008-11-29-3.gif|Hi! 2008-9-14-0.jpg|Blossom is awesome 2006-11-26-2.jpg|What a cute girl! 2008-5-10-4.jpg|Dinosaur Blossom 2008-5-4-1.jpg|Nice Dress, Blossom! 2009-4-18-0.jpg|A Go-Getter 2009-2-16-3.jpg|Cute! 2009-3-20-0.jpg|Such long hair! 2008-4-19-0.jpg|Awww! Your making me blush! chibiblossom.jpg|Am I in heaven? berserk_vs_blossom_1245248794.jpg|My counterpart, Berserk 1023012301230123.12332435201323.3..png|Blood my goth counter-part ballista.png|My shadowpunk counterpart Ballista blossom_4_by_girlslabo-d4psx9w.jpg|Blossom's First kick Bedtime Blossom.jpg|Me in my nightie Professor Blossom.jpg|My dream job New Blossom.jpg|My new outfit Blaze-Chan.jpg|My Daughter Halloween Blossom.jpg|My Dark Side Neanderthal Blossom.gif|Prehistoric Maid Blossom.jpg|Cleaning Time! Reporter.gif|Reporter Chinese Blossom.gif|Chinese New Year Blossom Spy.gif|Specal Agent Blossom Know-It-All.gif|Ms Know-It-All Telephone Call.jpg|"Oh, Professor!" Blossom Thinking.jpg|Thinking Category:Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Superheroes Characters